


Reap What You Sow

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Lots of dialogue, Revenge, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Father Nikolai never really concerned himself with regret.At least, not until the past came back to haunt him.





	Reap What You Sow

_ “Are you sure you want to do this?” _

_ “Positive.” _

_ “Alright, then we’ll help you, every step of the way.” _

 

* * *

 

Father Nikolai sighed as he cracked his neck, putting away the Bibles after the Sunday service. He was getting up there in age, his joints becoming stiff and his hair greying, but he had accepted that fact long ago. All that he was concerned with was doing what he could for the Lord in the lifetime he was given.

“Excuse me, Father.” a man’s voice called from the main hall, “I’d like to confess something.”

“Yes, of course.” Nikolai answered, “I’ll be there in just a moment.”

It was a common occurrence for men and women to be moved to confess some of their less than Christian actions after his services, and the priest was often proud of that. It simply meant he was doing something right.

As he walked into the main hall, he saw that whoever it was was already in the confession booth with the curtains drawn. All that was visible was the man’s worn-down and dirty boots.

Father Nikolai sat on the other side and drew his curtain as well, waiting for the man to begin.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” the man began, pausing for a moment, “I’ve found myself in difficult times, when everything I held dear was suddenly torn away from me.”

“We cannot say why the Lord chooses to test us in such difficult ways.” Nikolai replied, “But what matters is how we choose to deal with His trials.”

“And dealt with it I did, but not in the best of ways…” the man’s voice cracked, becoming emotional, “I often drank until I didn’t even remember my name. I tried to sleep through entire days, just so I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain. Trouble always seemed to find me and I barely made any attempt to avoid it… I’ve been so hurt, and tired, and lost for the longest time, and I just want it to end…”

Father Nikolai thought carefully for a moment, before speaking, “It is so easy to lose ourselves to temptation and find ourselves straying from the path, and when we turned around and realize what has happened, we often think it impossible to find our way back. What people do not realize is that by first admitting they have strayed, and by turning to the Lord for redirection, they can cover more than half the distance back to His path in no time, but that first step is often the most difficult, and many do not take it. So have no fear, my child, for you have already come so far. It won’t be easy, but if you keep working to better yourself, you’ll find yourself in His grace once more.”

The man was silent for a bit, seemingly reflecting on the priest’s words, before he asked, “May I ask you a question, Father?”

“Of course.” Nikolai nodded, “What is it?”

“Have you ever strayed?”

Father Nikolai froze for a second, taken aback by the question, “Pardon?”

“Forgive me for being so brash, but have you ever sinned? Do you have any regrets, anything that weighs heavy on your shoulders? Something that makes you lie awake at night, praying for your immortal soul?”

“W-Well, my child.” Nikolai cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, “I… I believe that regrets are an unnecessary burden for a man of the cloth such as I. I can only have faith that I have done what He has planned for me.” he answered honestly.

“I see…” the man hums in thought, “So I guess murdering my sisters and my parents was just all part of His plan, right?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” the priest sputters. His heart races as he hears loud, angry footsteps leave the booth next to him, stopping right in front of his. The curtain is violently ripped off, revealing the mysterious visitor.

“Trevor...” Nikolai gasps, a hand covering his mouth.

“I’m surprised you didn’t recognize my voice.” Trevor commented darkly, “After all, you had been standing so close to me as I screamed, begging for you all to stop and let me go so I could save my sisters.”

“Tr-Trevor, I-”

“Then again, maybe you had some trouble recognizing it. Last time you heard it, I was screaming and crying until my throat was hoarse.” Trevor scoffed bitterly.

Father Nikolai watched in horror as Trevor’s hand disappeared behind his back, and when it came back, he was holding a knife.

“No! P-Please, hear me out, Trevor!” Nikolai begged, falling to his knees. 

Trevor looked down on him, but made no move to stop the priest.

“We were scared, Trevor.” Nikolai began, shaking in fear, “There were people becoming ill and children waking up in the middle of the night, scared awake by awful nightmares and hysterical fits! I had everyone in the village and my superiors all looking at me to explain all of this! There were already rumors surrounding your family, so I just put two and two together and-”

“And told them my family was the cause.” Trevor finished, “But you didn’t stop there. You ordered an investigation into my family, claiming evidence of Devil-Worshipping.”

“Could you really blame me?” Nikolai laughed nervously, “I mean, you and your family were the only ones not suffering! Not to mention the numerous times you’ve been involved with demons and-”

“We were killing them!” Trevor shouted, shaking with rage, “You think we weren’t worried about the village as well!? We  _ lived _ there! We had friends who were suffering just as well as everyone else! We spent years, and years protecting everyone and you repay us by burning my family,  _ my _ loved ones alive!”

“Trevor, please, I’m sorry!” he cried.

“Bullshit!” Trevor spat, “You sat there and  _ watched _ as three little girls burned alive, screaming for help! You stood back as people stormed my house, slitting my bedridden mother and father’s throats and locked my sisters in the closet, setting my ancestral home ablaze! You  _ watched _ as I was beaten to near death!” his voice cracked once more, eyes becoming wet with tears, “And you don’t even regret it, right?!”

“What else did you want me to do!?” Nikolai snapped back, “We had no other explanation!”

“ _ Yes you did _ .” Trevor snarled, “You see, one of my very dear friends is a doctor, who’s mother was a big part in the medical community. Coincidentally, one of the doctors in her friend circle had visited here and treated some patients.”

Nikolai tensed, “What are you going on about?”

“Well, the doctor that had visited here said she explained to you, and all the other men in charge that there was a fungus growing in one of the crops causing everyone to fall ill. She told you to clear the fields, but you didn’t listen,  _ did you _ ?”

Nikolai was silent for a few moments, before replying with a scowl, “I put my faith in God, not in some woman who dabbles in witchcraft and claims to be a healer!”

“My family didn’t suffer because we had a separate crop in our garden.” Trevor continued, “But it was easier to place the blame upon us than to think maybe for a second, you were wrong, wasn’t it?”

Nikolai swallowed hard, his mind doing backflips to try and figure out how he could get out of this, “Someone will hear me scream! You’ll get caught!”

“Already thought of that.” Trevor chuckled, “My two friends are outside the church doors right now, keeping watch for me.”

“Wait, just think about it for a moment, please!” Nikolai begged once more, “God will never forgive you for this! This will be an instant trip to Hell for you”

“That’s between me and Him.” Trevor said in defense, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m going to Hell anyways, might as well go all the way.”

Father Nikolai screamed as Trevor raised the knife above his head.

 

* * *

 

Alucard and Sypha looked up from their conversation as they heard the church door open, watching as Trevor stuck his head out.

“It’s done.” was all he said.

“Here.” Sypha stood up and quickly handed him a change of clothes. Trevor disappeared back behind the door to change in privacy.

“What happened?” Alucard asked, still sitting on the steps.

“Bit of a conversation, then I stabbed him a few times.” Trevor replied from behind the door, before emerging dressed in his new outfit, handing his bloodstained clothes to Sypha, who promptly burned them in her hands.

“...Thank you.” he smiled, “For helping me.”

“You did what you thought had to be done.” Alucard said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It was just.”

“Well… he didn’t really act like he regretted any of it. Like, he thought he was right until the very end.” Trevor pointed out, “I think he would have killed again, if he had the chance.”

“He very well might have.” Sypha agreed as she brushed the ash from her hand, “How do you feel?”

“I feel… good that I did it. A little conflicted, but overall good.” he pauses, gathering his thoughts, “There was a small part of me that felt… maybe if I did it, I could get my family back in some way, like everything would be good again when he died. I know it sounds stupid but, I guess it’s just that childish part of me.”

“I … think I understand.” Alucard replied.

“Still, I’m happy about it.” Trevor went on, “He’s dead because of me, and that’s something I wanted for a long time. I’m satisfied, got what I wanted, and that makes me happy.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Sypha offered a smile of her own, “Shall we go get drinks?”

Trevor’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, “Oh yes, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I wrote in like, four hours. I actually had some fun with the dialogue!  
> Thank you so much for reading ^^


End file.
